Doctor Who Series 9 Fanfiction
by Rob Potter
Summary: This is a fanfiction for series 9 of Doctor Who. I hope you guys like this. I can't wait for series 9 and I really hope that at least some of the aspects of this story happen in some of series 9. I do not own any of the characters, or anything else related to Doctor Who. They belong to BBC.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The Doctor and Clara are in the Tardis.

The Doctor: So Clara thanks for making the choice to help me and remember I am still the doctor that showed up at your house and saved you from the Great Intelligence. I will always do everything I can to protect you.

Clara looked at him with tears in her eyes remembering all that she had done with the younger doctor. She was thinking of all of the adventures that they had gone on and the new adventures that were yet to come. All of the sudden the Tardis started shaking violently and this reminded her of when she and the Doctor had ounce got caught in a tractor beam.

Clara: What is happening?

The Doctor just stands there with a look of confusion.

The Doctor: (finally says) I don't know. I don't even know who I am, where I'm going, or how I got this bloody accent! I can barelly remember who you are!

Clara: Just calm down.

The Doctor: It looks like we are travelling farther than I remember ever going before. We are travelling to...to Gallifrey?!

Clara: I thought it was lost in an instant of time forever.

The Doctor: It was lost, but we just found it..

The Doctor: We just landed.

Clara: It looks so foresaken and dead

Just then there was a knock on the door. The Doctor ran to open it. He couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he was dreaming.

The Doctor: Wake up! Waaaaaake Uuuuup!

It was captain Jack Harkness.

The Doctor: No.

Then it was Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory, he zapped it with his sonic screwdriver and it dissolved in thin air.

Clara: What's wrong?

The Doctor: You didn't see that?

Clara: See what?

The Doctor: I'm trying to tell myself something again. My mind is showing me a mirrage, a fake image projected in front of me. I don't get it. I just don't get it.

Clara: Maybe you should...

Before Clara could finish her sentence the doctor was already out the door. Clara ran out to meet him. There were families hiding from the time - war. Everything was quiet and still there was not a sound. The Doctor was standing there with a look of happiness, confussion, and regret all in one face.

Clara: I...I'm so sorry. I just never knew that you had to go through this.

The Doctor: It's ok. We need to find a way to unfreeze, no, who says unfreeze? I don't say unfreeze. Do I? Anyway we need to unfreeze this planant.

Clara: How can we do that? Last time you used 13 tardises to trap this planent in an instant of time. We only have one.

The Doctor: If only there was some way to get the power of 13 tardises and divide that power into 13 points around the equidistence of Gallifrey.

Clara: Ok. Well it would be nice if we could, but isn't that impossible?

The Doctor: Yes. Well, no and yes.

Clara: How?

The Doctor: If we could find a something in the weapons vault that could harness tardis energy and project it into 13 different points on the planant then maybe we could unfreeze, there's that word again, the planant. That would use a lot of tardis energy and I don't think I could do that without permanantly damaging the tardis. She has always been there for me and it is imperative that she doesn't get hurt. I guess it's a small price to pay to save the whole planant, but without her I don't know what i'll do.

Clara: Is there anymore tardises on Gallifrey? I mean if your people made them wouldn't there be some on this planant?

The Doctor: Clara, you're ingenius! But how would we get them to fly?

Clara: Maybe we could sort of autopilot them from down here.

The Doctor: Autopilot? Seriously Clara, one good idea and that's it. Wait autopilot? You said autopilot.

Clara: Yeah.

The Doctor: That's brilliant. If we could autopilot all of the tardises from down here then we could put them at the exact points that they would need to be, but the calculations would take years, decades, even centuries. Even if we did start now and wait it would still be impossible to live that long without regenerating and I don't have any regenerations left.

Clara: If only there was some way to travel back in time and start a machine that would calculate that for us. Then travel forward in time to when the calculations are finished.

The Doctor: Clara, you're on a roll. You impossible girl, you. We could do that, but I would need time to build that. We would have to make the tardis are home for a while and well it shouldn't take more than a week so we are all set. What would I do without you?

Clara: I almost thought that you were going to go on without me when you left me with those droids turning themselves into humans.

The Doctor: I will never leave you.

Clara: I know.

The Doctor: Well, why don't you go into the tardis and get some sleep. I'll make sure the tardis has this saved in her memory banks as Gallifrey and then tommorrow I'll start work on that machine.

Clara went back inside the tardis and went up to her room while the doctor was fitteling with buttons on the tardis console.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Clara: I don't know where I am. It's like I'm breaking into a million peices and there's only one thing I remember. I have to save The Doctor. He always looks different. I always know it's him. Sometimes I think I'm everywhere at ounce, burning every second just to find him. Just to save him. He never hears me. Almost never. I came into this world on a leaf and I'm still blowing. I don't think I'll ever learn. I'm Clara Oswald. I'm the impossible girl. I was born to save The Doctor.

Clara woke up. She looked around.

Clara: Oh that dream again. I'm starting to think my mind is trying to tell me something too.

She got out of bed and changed out of her night clothes. Then she did her hair which was a mess and brushed her teeth. Finally she walks down through the halls of the tardis into the console room.

The Doctor: Oh hi Clara. How did you sleep?

Clara: Ok, except I keep having the same dream.

The Doctor obviosly stopped listening. He was off in his own little world with the tardis. Clara, knowing this, kept talking anyway.

Clara: I always fell like I'm falling and breaking into a million peices and it all seems so real except...I've already done it before and you saved me.

The Doctor: Wait, I found it.

Clara: Found what?

The Doctor: What were you saying before about your dream? I basically stopped listening after the first couple of words.

Clara: Nothing. Nevermind. What did you find?

The Doctor: I found a peice that I need for my machine.

Clara: Did you sleep at all last night?

The Doctor: No, well maybe actually funny thing. I don't remember sleeping at all.

The Doctor passes out on the floor. Clara runs to get him a blanket from her bed. Upon returning to console room, she puts the blanket on the doctor.

Clara: Are you going to start translating again?...Well this nothing really to translate. There's nobody else on this planant. At least I hope there's not because that would be pretty scary. Hopefully The Doctor will wake up feeling refreshed. Hm. What to do? What to do? Maybe I could go explore the tardis. Last time I did it there was this thing chasing me. Well, this time there shouldn't be. Wait how do I remember that? I don't know I'll have to ask the doctor when he wakes up. If he wakes up. Ok tardis, show me some cool rooms. I'm gonna go this way. Ok?

Clara casually walkes through another door in the console room and finds the library.

Clara: Wow. I feel like I've been here before. This is brilliant. A whole giant room filled with books on probably every subject I imagine. Am I right?

The tardis makes a low sound as if trying to not wake the doctor.

Clara: Ok, this is great and I might come back here later, but I want to see something better.

She keeps walking down the hall and turns right and she finds a swimming pool.

Clara: Wow, maybe I'll go swimming later. I don't want to wander off too far away from the doctor so I think I'll go to the library and then swimming. Does that sound good?

The tardis makes her low sound again to say, "That sounds perfect."

Clara: Good. So I guess that's what I'll do.

Clara walks back into the library and looks at the giant book shelves.

Clara: How does he even reach those?

Then she saw a ladder and moved it over to the shelf she was looking at.

Clara: Wouldn't these books fall whenever you dematerialize?

There was no answer from the tardis, but Clara saw cages come up from the floor and cover the book shelves.

Clara: Ok. Cool.

Then the cages went back down again. There a noise the doctor was calling her name.

Clara: I'm in here. I'm in the library.

The Doctor poped out in the front of the room and looked suprized to see Clara in the library.

The Doctor: I didn't think that someone like you would be so intrested in books.

Clara: What do mean?

The Doctor: Like someone who is an egomaniac such as yourself.

Clara: I am not an egomanic!

The Doctor: Shut up.

The Doctor: The reason I was looking for you is because I wanted to show you somthing. Somthing a small, but very significant and it was going to help us do something.

Clara: Was it by chance the thing that would calculate an equidistance around a planant. Oh that sounds so grown up.

The Doctor: Yes! Yes! But how did you know?

Clara: Maybe because you told me you were going to do that last night.

The Doctor: Oh. Yes. I suppose I did. Well, in any case let me show you. Follow me.

They both go into the console room and there is a thing on the floor that looks like a nuclear bomb with a timer.

Clara: What the heck is that?

The Doctor: It's a machine that will help us calculate the equidistance around the planant. Like you said.

Clara: Why does it look like a bomb?

The Doctor: Well I had to make it show the calculations somewhere.

Clara: So the timer shaped thing is really where the calculations will show up.

The Doctor: Yes.

Clara: I thought you said this would take a week.

The Doctor: I did a week's work in a night. Which, by the way, was very tireing.

Clara: Did you start the calcualtions?

The Doctor: No not yet. We have to hide it somewhere where it will be undisturbed for approximatly 248 years.

Clara: Why can't we just keep it somewhere in the tardis?

The Doctor: Because then it would time - travel with us and we could not skip forward on it's time line without taking it with us.

Clara: Oh. So we have to leave it somewhere where it won't be disturbed. Why don't we hide it in one of the buildings on Gallifrey?

The Doctor: Perfect that's what we'll do.

The Doctor ran to the door and opened it. Clara followed after him and followed him to a giant dome like city. He ran into a giant building with lots of people frozen in time. It looked like a military base or something of that nature. The Doctor stopped and ran to a small room that looked like a closet and placed the device inside. He locked the door with his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor: That's the perfect place.

Clara: It looks like a janitor's closet.

The Doctor: It is.

Clara: So we just put something that could save an entire planant in a janitor's closet?

The Doctor: Yes. It's the last place anyone would look.

Clara: Fair enough. Very well, it's getting dark so we should probably get back to the tardis.

The Doctor: Good idea.

They both went back the way they came and The Doctor ran so Clara had trouble keeping up. By the time they finally got back to the tardis, Clara was out of breath.

The Doctor: Why are you out of breath?

Clara: You ran the whole way here.

The Doctor: Oh... Well, I think we should fast foward about 248 years into the future too see what the calculations are. U

The Doctor pulled a switch and the tardis shook. When the tardis finally stops shaking...

Clara: Oy! Why does it always do that?

The Doctor: Because that's the way like it.

The Doctor bolted out of the tardis and Clara raced after him. When they finally got into the building again, The Doctor looks in the closet.

The Doctor: Oh no. No! No! No! No! No!

Clara: What? Is something the matter?

The Doctor: Why isn't it here?

Clara: I thought you said this was the last place anyone would ever look…..This is where you put it right?

The Doctor: Yes. Ok. Back to the tardis now.

Clara: Why

The Doctor: I need to check something.

So they ran all the way back to the tardis.

The Doctor: Close that door. Lock it.

Clara: Um. It doesn't have a lock.

The Doctor: Oh right well than close it.

Clara: Ok.

The Doctor checks the readings on the tardis radar.

The Doctor: Ok. So I need to figure out what happened to this planet while we were gone.

Clara: Can't you just set up a camera and have it record for the next 248 years.

The Doctor: Clara it's not that simple you can't just set up a…wait that's brilliant or crazy one of the two.

The Doctor runs off to one of the rooms in the tardis.

Clara: Um…..Doctor?

Suddenly the Doctor appears by Clara's side holding a camera.

Clara: Oy! What are you doing?

The Doctor: This is it.

Clara: What?

The Doctor: The camera you were babbling about.

Clara: I wasn't babbling!


End file.
